The present inventions are related to systems and methods for processing data, and more particularly to systems and methods for sync mark detection.
Storage devices often rely on reference patterns that when detected indicate subsequent data to be processed. When the reference pattern cannot be found, the subsequent data can become unrecoverable. A number of processes have been developed to increase the potential of identifying the reference pattern including adding another instance of the reference pattern some distance from an initial instance of the reference pattern. Such an approach requires substantial distance between the instances of the reference patterns to avoid a single media failure from damaging both reference patterns. Even where sufficient distance is employed, such an approach requires using a greater portion of a storage device for overhead purposes.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for sync mark detection.